The Only Exception
by bebe fujo
Summary: TaoRis - Kris Monologue Meskipun semua hal yang aku benci ada padamu, aku tak pernah dan tak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Cause you are the only exception.


_**TaoRis – The Only Exception**_

Author: Bebe Ahn / Bebe Fujo

Cast: EXO-M Kris and Tao

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG

Length: Drabble or Ficlet? 597 Words Only!

Summary: Meskipun semua hal yang aku benci ada padamu, aku tak pernah dan tak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Cause you are the only exception.

Note Author: jeng jeeeenggg~ Bebe balik lagi dengan FF TaoRis.. TAORIS SHIPPER DIGOYAAANG~ *goyang gayung pake kolor Kris* XD hahaha.. ini sukuran karna UN telah selesai tinggal berdoa dan terima hasil semoga bisa memuaskan assek! Sorry for typo soalnya Cuma dibikin dalam beberapa jam doang *sebenernya lama di nonton video EXOnya* Udah lah dari pada gw ntar dikira ceramah.. Happy Reading ya guys!

REVIEW WOY REVIEW!

-T-O-E-

Namaku Wu Yi Fan atau panggil saja Kris. belakangan ini aku dikenal sebagai leader dari EXO-M. Sub-Group EXO. Boyband baru bentukan salah satu agency pencetak bintang besar yaitu SM Entertainment yang akhir-akhir ini semakin melebarkan sayapnya dikancah permusikan nasional bahkan Internasional.

Selama ini Fans mengenalku sebagai pribadi yang _cool, charismatic_, dan terkesan angkuh. Tapi percayalah, aku tak sepenuhnya orang yang sedingin es di Kutub Utara. Aku juga punya sisi hangat dan _friendly_. Kalian tidak percaya? Kalian bisa tanyakan pada member EXO yang lain.

Aku tipikal orang yang berpikiran simple dan tidak mau repot. Ya, aku memang terkesan cuek, tapi percayalah semua watakku itu tak berlaku jika Tao sudah berada disisiku. Dia.. kekasihku.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya bingung dengan perubahanku sendiri. Aku yang berkepala batu mendadak jadi kepala udang jika bersamanya. Aku tak bisa menolak segala permintaannya bahkan jika dia meminta aku melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan gayaku, aku tetap melakukannya. Sesuatu hal yang tak pernah aku lakukan kepada orang lain selain keluargaku.

Aku yang cuek dan tidak peduli akan mencurahkan segenap perhatian dan perasaanku padanya. Aku akan memandangnya saat dia bercerita atau berkeluh kesah. Mengusap kepalanya sayang dan sesekali tersenyum manis padanya. Semua itu aku lakukan secara alami tanpa paksaan jika bersamanya.

Aku bahkan tak segan menghukum atau memarahi jika ada yang mengusiknya bahkan hingga membuatnya menangis meskipun itu anggota grupku sendiri. Luhan dan Lay adalah beberapa korban yang telah merasakan '_semburan_'ku karena telah membuat Tao menangis karna lelucon horor mereka.

"_**gege, sedang sibuk tidak? Bisa temani aku belanja?"**_

Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luangku yang berharga untuk tidur atau menulis lagu setidaknya membiarkan tubuhku merasakan kenyamanan setelah melakukan kewajiban kami sebagai _public figure_. Tapi jika permintaan itu datang disaat _precious time_-ku? Tentu aku akan lebih memilih menuruti permintaannya menghabiskan berjam-jam bersamanya menyusuri pertokoan mencari barang yang diinginkannya. Tidak, aku bukan orang yang takut pada kekasihnya. Tao, sangat imut bahkan saat dia diam sekalipun. Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuatku tak bisa menolaknya. Pesona yang telah menjeratku, hingga aku jatuh padanya.

Aku tau, beberapa Fans menyadari kedekatanku dengan Tao. Mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan fans secara berlebihan sama sekali bukan gayaku. Tapi, disebuah acara reality show ketika MC memintaku untuk berdansa, dan memintaku untuk menunjuk salah satu dari anggota grupku untuk menjadi partner-ku, Tao dengan suka rela mengajukan diri. Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak. Ayolah, kami akan terlihat sangat errr~ mesra. _But_ yeah.. lagi lagi wajahnya yang tersenyum manis dan sangat excited itu meluluhkanku. Jari kami bertautan dengan satu lenganku memeluk pinggangnya dan satu lengannya menyentuh bahuku. Dihadapan ratusan fans dengan kameranya masing-masing dan kamera acara ini. aku bahkan tak sanggup melihat tayangan ulang itu. Aku tak suka! Tapi aku menikmatinya. Wajahnya yang tersenyum dan bersemu merah karna entah malu atau terlalu bahagia. _He drives me crazy_!

Aku benci orang yang pamrih. Namun aku tak bisa membencinya saat dia memintaku membuatkan ramen untuknya sebagai imbalan karna dia telah memilihkan _Areca Nut_ (snack yang cukup popular di Changsa yang dapat membuat wajah menjadi merah dan menyebabkan pusing seperti sedang mabuk) yang terkecil sebagai hukuman karna kami kalah dalam game '_Loving Hugs'_ diacara Happy Camp. Yah meskipun saat itu aku menjanjikannya sebuah _reward_ untuk itu.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang senang menceritakan masalahku atau kehidupan pribadiku kepada orang lain. Aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri. Namun berbeda jika bersama Tao. Aku bahkan tanpa sadar menceritakan begitu banyak hal padanya bahkan sebuah rahasia yang akhirnya ia jadikan sebagai senjata saat ia menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

Aku ingin membencinya seumur hidupku. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa mencintainya hingga akhir hayatku. Aku bisa membenci seluruh dunia, kecuali dia. _He's the only exception for me._

_**The END**_

Hahahaha.. gaje yah? Kekekeke… ini cerita muncul pas lagi dengerin lagi Only Exception yang dinyayiin sama Paramore.

Semoga suka ya..

Oh ya cerita ini juga mengadaptasi dari berbagai Fact yang aku baca tentang mereka. Sorry kalo ada yang salah soalnya Cuma seinget aku doang kekeke..

Review hayo review! Kaga Review TaoRis cerai! *ngancem*

Kekekeke..

Salam Bebs


End file.
